Shrek Trzeci
Shrek Trzeci – trzeci film z serii, opowiadający o losach tytułowego Shreka. Wyprodukowany został przez DreamWorks Animation. Światowa premiera miała miejsce 6 maja 2007 r., a polska 29 czerwca 2007 r. Streszczenie Historii zielonego ogra ciąg dalszy. Ojciec Fiony zaakceptował ostatecznie swojego zięcia, zdecydował nawet, że Shrek i Fiona mają pełnić obowiązki panującej pary królewskiej. Oboje nie czują jednak się w tej roli najlepiej, a Shrek z miłą chęcią wróciłby na swoje bagno. Król postanawia więc, że jeśli odnajdą następcę tronu, który obejmie rządy i godnie ich zastąpi, będą mogli opuścić królestwo i żyć własnym życiem. Odpowiednim kandydatem na króla jest siostrzeniec królowej Lilian, książę Artie. Shrek wyrusza, razem ze swoimi wiernymi druhami: Osiołkiem i Kotem w butach, w daleką podróż, aby odnaleźć i przekonać zbuntowanego Artiego, że powinien zasiąść na tronie. Tymczasem, podczas nieobecności Shreka w królestwie, Książę z bajki przeprowadza zamach stanu. Fiona organizuje ruch oporu, który ma przeciwstawić się uzurpatorowi do czasu, aż Shrek, Osiołek, Kot w butach i przyszły król Artur powrócą z podróży. Obsada/dubbing Wersja angielska: * Mike Myers – Shrek * Cameron Diaz – Fiona * Eddie Murphy – Osioł * Julie Andrews – królowa Lilian * John Cleese – król Harold * Antonio Banderas – Kot w butach * Rupert Everett – książę z bajki * Justin Timberlake – Artur Pendragon (młody Król Artur) * Eric Idle – czarodziej Merlin * John Krasinski –sir Lancelot * Maya Rudolph – Roszpunka * Amy Poehler – Śnieżka * Amy Sedaris – Kopciuszek * Cheri Oteri – Śpiąca Królewna Wersja polska: * Zbigniew Zamachowski – Shrek * Jerzy Stuhr – Osioł * Agnieszka Kunikowska – Fiona * Wojciech Malajkat – Kot w butach * Jarosław Domin – Pinokio * Tomasz Bednarek – Ciastek * Anna Apostolakis – Smoczyca * Marcin Hycnar – Artur Pendragon * Andrzej Chudy – Merlin * Małgorzata Zajączkowska – królowa Lilian * Jan Kulczycki – król Harold * Zbigniew Suszyński – książę z bajki * Aleksandra Kwaśniewska – Śpiąca Królewna * Magdalena Krylik – królewna Śnieżka * Joanna Węgrzynowska – Kopciuszek * Agata Kulesza – Roszpunka * Mirosław Zbrojewicz – Wilk * Wojciech Mann – Doris, siostra Kopciuszka * Krzysztof Materna – Mabel, siostra Kopciuszka * Damian Aleksander – Lancelot * Wojciech Paszkowski –Kapitan Hak,Trzy świnki * Grzegorz Drojewski – chłopak wpuszczający na bal przebierańców * Dorota Zięciowska − wróżka Chrzestna * Anna Gajewska − Ginewra Ciekawostki: * Kiedy Fiona zamierza powiedzieć Shrekowi o ciąży, Smoczyca stojąca w tle zmienia pozycję między ujęciami. Z pierwotnej pozycji przenosi się bardziej do przodu. * W filmie występuje 23 kluczowych postaci pochodzących ze znanych widzom bajek. Animatorzy musieli wyszukać w innych bajkach 4,378 kolejnych by możliwe były sceny pokazujące tłum. * Drzewa stworzone w animacji mają po 62 173 gałęzie i 191 545 liści. * Kiedy Królowa uderza głową w drzwi, zaczyna nucić piosenkę "These Are a Few of My Favorite Things" z filmu "Dźwięki muzyki" (1965). Głos pod postać Królowej podkłada Julie Andrews, która grała też główną postać w musicalu "Dźwięki muzyki". * Mimo że Osioł i Smoczyca mieli piątkę dzieci, poznaliśmy imiona tylko trojga z nich: Coco, Peanut i Bananas. * Jest to pierwsza część, która nie rozpoczyna się otwarciem Księgi z Bajkami. * Muzyka z scenie ataku księżniczek na zamek to utwory: "The Immigrant Song" Led Zepplin oraz "Barracuda" Heart. Soundtrack zawiera jednak wersję "Barracuda" w wykonaniu Fergie z Black Eyed Peas. en:Shrek the Third Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Seria Shrek